


Соционика

by Vinmar



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, by maryana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By maryana</p>
    </blockquote>





	Соционика

**Author's Note:**

> By maryana

И в течение последующих двух недель после того, что случилось, Артур не знает, что делать и куда себя девать.   
  
И потому, что не может, не хочет осознавать — это он, именно он, Артур, делал с этим парнем все те невообразимые, грязные, почти насильственные вещи, на воспоминания о которых теперь каждую ночь дрочит. А после думает, что даже психологу об этом рассказать трудно — сразу направят к психиатру.   
  
И потому, что тот "ботаник" с факультета искусств — то растрепанное, пухлогубое, остроскулое, голубоглазое, провоцирующее существо — больше нигде не появляется.    
Когда он видит снова этого чудика с рюкзаком за плечами, с туго перемотанными платками запястьями, в синей толстовке с неприлично глубоким для парня вырезом — так кажется Артуру, но на самом деле ничего неприличного, вырез как вырез, просто чуть видны ключицы — ему кажется, что, как в каких-нибудь фантастических фильмах, мир на заднем плане превращается в пепел.  
  
Артур не выдерживает.   
  
Он хватает парня за локоть и затаскивает в узкий проход между зданиями, между сплошными глухими стенами, где нет ни одного даже самого маленького духового оконца, мрачными стенами из красного кирпича.   
  
Мерлин пытается вырваться, издает какие-то протестующие звуки, но Артуру плевать, о, ему плевать было бы, даже если бы Мерлин орал изо всех сил.   
  
— Где ты был? — рявкает он.  
  
Мерлин отряхивается и скалится.  
  
— А я что, отчитываться должен перед тобой? В деревне у бабушки — ответ подходит?  
  
— Ты прячешься от меня?  
  
Мерлин молчит и рассматривает кроссовки.   
  
— Боишься? — осторожно спрашивает Артур. — Боишься… Да?  
  
И он никак не ждет, что Мерлин кивнет, а он именно это и делает — тихо кивает.  
  
Артур ошеломлен.  
  
— Но почему? Ты же знаешь… я не буду… если ты не хочешь…  
  
— Будешь. Ты сам тогда сказал, — усмехается Мерлин. — Ты сказал — ты знаешь, что имеешь на меня право. Что я принадлежу тебе. Не знаю уж, сколько ты за мной наблюдал, но близко мы знакомы не были, насколько я помню. Неплохое заявление для маньяка, тебе не кажется? И почему в таком случае я не должен бояться?  
  
Теперь молчит Артур. Он не знает, как выразить нужное словами.  
  
— Мне действительно кажется, что я могу делать с тобой все, что угодно, и буду в своем праве…  
  
Мерлин снова кивает, чуть усмехаясь.  
  
— Но объективно это наверняка не так, я это понимаю. Ты можешь просто послать меня. Можешь написать жалобу декану, можешь подать в суд, можешь… слух пустить… Что угодно можешь.   
  
— Описать все те вещи, что ты со мной делал в тот раз? – почти смеется Мерлин, и Артур не понимает, не понимает его интонаций. — Все те дикие, невообразимые вещи? Да это походило скорее на жертвоприношение, чем на секс!  
  
— Я… Дело не в этом. Мерлин, дело совсем не в этом. Не в сексе… — Артур уже готов, совсем готов шагнуть с какой-то немыслимой высоты, на которой находится впервые, и признать, что…  
  
— А для меня в сексе! — почти кричит Мерлин. — Блядь, мне никогда не нравился секс, и это было прекрасно! Полная свобода! Полная безмятежность, погруженность в себя, сосредоточенность на деле… Можно смотреть в небо, можно кататься на роликах, можно ходить в кино одному, сидеть в библиотеке, рассматривать статуи в музеях… Я никогда не понимал, что люди находят в этом. Этот нелепый флирт… это дурацкое кокетство… как они вдруг начинают дышать, точно загнанные лошади… И потом… этот пот… эта чужая кожа с порами, трещинами, прыщами… вся эта сперма, слюна… микробы… болезни… грязь, такая грязь... Человек, который увяз в сексуальных желаниях, уже не человек! Он постоянно думает не о том, у него нарушен ассоциативный ряд… ну что ты улыбаешься, разве не так? Покажи любому в небо, он все равно отыщет там облачный хуй! А это просто облака, Артур! И сны — это просто сны! И даже бананы, я сейчас тебя, наверное, шокирую, — просто бананы!   
  
— Мерлин…  
  
— Я асексуал, Артур! Я не хочу, понимаешь, не хочу становиться твоей личной сучкой-нимфоманкой! Понимаю, что у вас препод по психологии задвинут на соционике, но люди не делятся только на виктимов и агрессоров! Решил, что нашел подходяшего виктима? Ты хлещешь ремнем почти незнакомого парня и точно узнаешь его имя только после того, как кончаешь ему на лицо — это, по-твоему, соционика?..   
  
Артуру словно плеснули в лицо жидким огнем. А потом, почти без перерыва, он вдруг почувствовал усталость. Словно что-то навалилось на спину, даже позвонки заболели.   
  
— Мерлин, я... я просто скучал по тебе. Понимаешь? Если не хочешь, не будет секса. Я искал тебя все эти две недели. Искал в библиотеке, на этих дебильных театральных постановках, которые ты так любишь… на улице… Я, как идиот, топтался около того кинотеатра, где тебя однажды встретил… И к стеле ходил, где вы с роллерами тусуетесь… Но тебя нигде не было. И я испугался, что больше никогда тебя не увижу — знал, что может быть, зря паникую, но вдруг ты после всего этого… уехал куда-то… перевелся или там отпуск взял, не знаю… Мне трудно было дышать, Мерлин. И мне трудно это говорить сейчас, а ты меня вынуждаешь…   
  
— Я не вынуждаю.  
  
— Ты не моя собственность, Мерлин. Не жертва. Не… Я, наверное, люблю тебя.  
  
Мерлин не повернулся, не посмотрел, но плечи у него как-то странно застыли, хотя нога, пинающая камешек, продолжала двигаться. Головы он не поднимал, руки засунул в карманы. Закрывался, защищался. Не хотел отвечать.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — беспомощно повторил Артур, уже скорее для себя, чем для человека рядом.   
  
Осознавая.   
  
То тяжелое, что легло на спину бетонной плитой, теперь сжимало и грудь, и делать было совсем нечего.   
  
— Ты еще Бродского к случаю прочти, и я почти поверю в эти революционные перемены… — вдруг едко сказал Мерлин.  
  
— Что?..  
  
— «Как жаль, что тем, чем стало для меня твое существованье, не стало мое существованье для тебя», — мелодично продекламировал Мерлин, не зря, клоун чертов, играл в самодеятельном театре.  
  
Артур почувствовал, как в горле зажгло, и быстро пошел прочь.  
  
Он не помнил, как дошел до парковки, как нашел свой «вольво», как сел в машину. Наверное, он тупо сидел там еще некоторое время, даже не делая попытки повернуть ключ зажигания, потому что через целую вечность дверь со стороны пассажира открылась и на сиденье уселся Мерлин.  
  
— Увези меня, — как-то странно сказал он, словно был принцессой, похищенной драконом, а Артур — принцем, призванным его освободить.

***  
Там, дома у Артура, они даже не разговаривали: Мерлин развалился в кресле-качалке, читал какой-то постмодернисткий роман в мягкой обложке, вытащенный из рюкзака, Артур лежал на диване с учебником и пытался учить экономику.  
  
Два попугайчика — один бело-розовый, другой бледно-синий, ожесточенно грызли медный колокольчик, подвешенный к потолку клетки.   
  
Артуру было невероятно спокойно, как тогда, когда в детстве, напуганный фактом смерти, он, вконец зареванный, был успокоен бабушкой — она убедила его, что конкретно его смерть наступит не раньше, чем лет через 100, а это ужасно много.  
  
Все было так спокойно, ровно до тех пор, пока он не почувствовал затылком тяжелый взгляд.  
  
— Я сдохну, если ты меня сейчас не трахнешь, — сказал Мерлин.  
  
Артур был уверен, что сохранил лицо, и даже перелистнул страницу.  
  
— А если нет? — скучающим тоном спросил он.  
  
Мерлин усмехнулся и уронил недоеденное яблоко в вазу.  
  
— У тебя руки дрожат.   
  
***  
Артур никогда не понимал, как так у него происходит с Мерлином — хотя какое там никогда — у них и были только одни те выходные, когда он этого парня затолкал в машину и двое суток не выпускал из постели, вытворяя с ним такое, чего ни в одном, даже азиатском, порно не видел.   
  
Раньше он как-то мог отслеживать этапы: поцелуи, прелюдия, раздевание, приглашающие или сигнальные слова, недовольство и выражение удовольствия у партнера…   
  
Но не с Мерлином. С ним время начинало скакать, как бешеное, делая необъяснимые рывки, реальность искажалась, а контроль включался лишь в отдельные моменты.   
  
Артур помнил только голод, и жар, и наслаждение, словно бы лишающее самого ощущения тела, как будто бы он парил в воздухе, над чем-то вполне реальным и в то же время невероятным…   
  
Он видел себя идущим по кромке воды большой реки, которая текла посреди старинного города, так что рыжие стены его городских башен уходили прямо в ее зеркало и отражались в нем. Река вытекала на большие луга, в большие леса. Артур видел их с птичьего полета – эти бледно-зеленые луга и леса. Еще он видел старые дымчатые города, над которыми то зависал дождь, то вставало холодное красное солнце, и озера — словно бы из матового стекла в сизом тумане…   
  
Он видел это, когда его глаза встречались с потемневшими, почти страшными глазами Мерлина, который всегда так яростно, самозабвенно отдавался, что впадал почти что в транс — не единой искры трезвого сознания Артур не замечал в этих слившихся воедино зрачках-радужках, они были словно опрокинуты в себя.  
  
А когда Артур отводил взгляд, он думал, что еще немного, и он просто сдохнет от удовольствия, что бурлящая в нем кровь разорвет его, что тело, кидаемое из жара в озноб, из яростной дрожи — в томление, не выдержит, что сердце выскочит из груди, прорвав плоть.  
  
И ему казалось странным, что это из любви, а не из ненависти он так жарко, так безжалостно трахает потное, гибкое, золотое в свете лампы тело под собой;   
что крепко держит Мерлина за горло, придушивая, стараясь не забываться и все же порой сжимая слишком крепко, до хрипов;   
что тянет его за волосы, насаживая ртом на свой член до самого основания, заливая себе бедра уже бесконтрольно текущей из углов рта Мерлина слюной;   
что связывает ему руки первым попавшимся под руку ремнем, слишком сильно затягивая узел, потому что ему все кажется – недостаточно, а потом двигается так, что самому больно — от глубины толчков и от силы трения;   
что грубо зажимает рот, попутно запихивая между измученными поцелуями губами пальцы;   
что закручивает кожу в самых нежных местах до синяков;   
что возит Мерлина по всему жесткому ковру, обжигая, обдирая и себе и ему локти и колени, утыкая того лицом в ворс;   
что не дает Мерлину касаться себя, стремясь, чтобы он кончил без рук, а потом все же сам не выдерживает и дрочит ему, а потом и сосет с жадностью,   
и Мерлин под ним уже непрерывно стонущее существо, даже не существо — масса, мясо, как после пыток, и как же она, эта истерзанная масса, еще может стонать пересохшим, искусанным ртом: «Артур, еще, ещеее… хочууу тебя», когда Артур уже сам не хочет ничего, даже доказывать, что Мерлин — его, весь его.   
  
А потом Мерлин кричит совсем уж непонятное, несвязное: «Это ты, ты! У меня… никогда… тебя… не было, а это ты!..»   
  
Позже, когда они валяются рядом на ковре, обессиленные и истекающие потом, словно кровью, Артур спрашивает:  
  
— Почему?  
  
Мерлин тихонько смеется, шелестит смехом в сумерках.   
  
— Потому что это — не просто секс.  
  
Артур долго не может вздохнуть, делает несколько попыток, но потом у него – судорожно – все же получается.  
  
— Я только что думал, что это — не просто любовь.  
  
— Может быть, — отвечает Мерлин.  
  
Артур поворачивается и видит, как он с трудом облизывает распухшие, кровоточащие губы, точно пробуя ранки на вкус.   
  
— Может быть, — повторяет Мерлин. — Но теперь нам с этим жить. Назовем это твоим любимым термином. Соционика.


End file.
